Fed Up
by Anorptron
Summary: Elizabeth has had enough of being ignored, she takes matters into her own hands. (Set beginning of season two.)
1. Enough

_**AN: If you have read my other MS fics you know the Russell, Conrad and Bess are my fave trio. But I was re-watching the beginning of season two, and they were making me mad. So this has come from that. This fic will probably be a few chapters long. R &R!**_

Elizabeth stormed into her office Blake close behind.

"I can't believe them!" She exclaimed, pacing in front of her desk.

Blake closed the door behind them, locking it for good measure. "Ma'am?" He prompted. Blake knew that she needed to rant to someone before she could actually think.

"They started without me! Again!" She told him, her jaw clenching, "And they're doing it on purpose! They even moved the meeting to ten minutes before without informing me! Or you!"

Anger pooled in Blake's gut, the fact that these people had the audacity to show such blatant disrespect astounded him. His boss was the Secretary of State, she had saved all of their asses more than once! Even the President's'!

Her steps sped up, "Conrad isn't even listening anymore! Neither is half of the other cabinet members!" She said, her voice tight and controlled. Trying not to give way to yelling. "It's like I'm not even there! They all are shutting me out of huge decision! Ones that State should be at the forefront of! But we're overruled, without even a brief notice!"

Blake's frown deepened and displeasure was wrote all over his face. "Are they even allowed to do that?"

Elizabeth glanced over to him, "He's the President. In Russell's words 'He can do whatever the hell he wants!' Which is appearing to be true! I mean, what's the point of me being here if I can't make any change or help anyone!"

"I don't know Ma'am."

"I'm not trusted to help our people, or anyones people at this point! It's like I'm here just to smile and look pretty! What kind of misogynist bullshit is that!" She waved her hand infront of her. "And Conrad says he can't be brought down with my opinion of all things! My _opinion_ for god's sakes!"

He felt his jaw clench involuntarily, "Did he really say that?" He asked in astoundment.

"Yeah, he did!" She sounded scandalized, "And it was my opinion on who should hold the head position of the NSA! It's practically my counterpart, but apparently my opinion is a burden!"

"The President has some nerve forcing his decision on you, and saying that." He commented.

"I know!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hands sprawling about. "And then there's Russell!"

Blake grimaced, not quite hiding his disdain for Russell Jackson. He had never really liked the man.

Scoffing, she continued. "The man kept speaking for me! As if he knew what I wanted!" She turned and faced him, her hands flat against her desk as she leaned on it. "I mean, how arrogant do you have to be!"

Blake understood why she was angry. The Secretary had always been big on equality, and she had always been disgusted with men treating her or anyone with less respect than what they'd show another man. In fact, he was disgusted with the other cabinet members himself. In his eyes, she was owed more respect than any of them.

"He wouldn't dare do that to Dalton, but when I'm acting President it all goes out the window!" Her voice rose at the end. "The cabinet members have been taking cues from him, Conrad and Craig! So I haven't been consulted on almost anything!"

The fire in her eyes flared bright. It was a different look from the one she wore when someone pushed her too far. He hadn't seen this one before. If he had to guess, it would be the look of her being pushed off the ledge and she was climbing back up. Selecting those who would pay for how they treated her. And if she wanted to get back at them, he'd be right by her side.

"Then there's Craig! He told me it wasn't my turn. _My turn!_ I had forgotten that the man was a sexist tool when I listed off his qualities."

"He said what?" It wasn't a question. "Is he aware of the fact that you don't have to wait for your turn?!"

"Right!" She agreed, "And I'm so tired of this! It's been going on for months!"

"Ma'am-"

"It is all about Russia too! Conrad still blames me for it! But he won't come right out and say it, so he's resulting to playground rules." She rubbed her temple, "I'm running out of ideas."

Dread overcame the anger, "Ma'am, are you talking about quitting?"

She looked over to him, "No, no... That would prove them right. And that's the last thing I'm going to do."

"Then what are you talking about?" Blake asked her, his brow furrowed.

"I'm talking about proving them all wrong. And one-upping them. I'm talking about making them remember why I'm not someone to mess around."

He cleared his throat, "May I make a suggestion?" Continuing when he saw her nod, "Call Mike B. He's good at what he does, and he's a friend of yours. And he can be trusted with whatever you want to do."

She was quiet a moment before she nodded, "Let's do it. Set up a meeting somewhere where we won't be noticed."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And Blake. Who do you think we should bring into the fold?" She asked him, standing up.

"Jay and Nadine, Ma'am. And maybe the others once you decide on what you want to do." He advised, unlocking the door.

"Good choice. Oh, Blake, try and set that meeting up as soon as possible. I'm done waiting around to be walked over."

He nodded and opened the door, but hesitated in the middle of the doorway, "Ma'am." He said turning to face her slightly, "You don't have to wait for your turn." Referring to Craig's comment. "You make your own. Because if they don't give it. You have to snatch it."

She gave him a soft smile, "You sound like, Henry." She chuckled quietly, "But I think I'll take your advice. If you'd please brief Jay and Nadine while I'm in the meeting with Mike."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"You can use my office to brief them in. And let's leave my meeting with Mike off the record, please." The Secretary requested, the fire hidden in the back of her eyes.

Blake nodded and walked over to his desk, his mind racing as he made the necessary calls.

 _They should have known better._ He thought as the phone connected.


	2. Meetings

"Ms. Tolliver, Jay, can I have a word, please?" Blake requested, poking his head into the debriefing room.

Nadine furrowed her brow, "Of course. What is it?"

"Oh, not here. The Secretary has given me permission to use her office for this."

Jay sat back in his chair, puzzled as to why the the Secretary would have Blake brief them on something important enough for the use of her office.

"Lead the way then." Jay said, rising from his chair.

The two followed Blake to the office, who locked the door after they all entered the room.

"What is this about, Blake?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

He sighed, "I'm sure you both are aware of what has been happening at the White House."

Jay snorted, "You mean them completely ignoring the Secretary and the blatant disrespect." He said dryly.

"Yes that." Blake answered. "She's wanting to do something about it."

Nadine stared at him, "Like what?"

"I'm not sure yet. She's meeting with Mike B right now." He told them, his hands fidgeting slightly. "We were wondering if you had any ideas of what we could do."

Jay hummed his acknowledgment. "You could start with not letting Russell Jackson barge in here like he owns the place."

"I've tried that. He always gets past me."

Nadine shook her head slightly,"You could have the agent in the front send you a text when he enters the building. That should give you sometime to prepare yourself."

Blake pointed at her, "That's a good idea."

"Change her schedule so that she arrives slightly early to the meetings. " Jay said, stuffing his hand into his pocket.

Blake frowned, "Wouldn't that look like she's giving in?"

"Not if we do it with a point." Jay snapped his fingers, an idea had lit up his face. "They keep starting without her right?" He asked for needless confirmation. "She could start the meeting without Craig. She wouldn't be able to start without the others, but she can start it without him. It's a small, but meaningful challenge of sorts."

Blake looked over to Nadine as she started to speak. "Jay's right. It would have significant purpose, but it's not big enough for any major effects."

"Okay," Blake said while nodding his head. "We can use those two. What else?"

"You could try and acquire copies of the briefings before hand, that way if they try and spring something on her she would be prepared." She told him, setting her papers on one of the chairs. "But do it quietly, if they get wind, they'd likely change the agenda on her and call her out on it." Nadine made eye contact with both of them."That can not happen."

"Who should I contact for that?" Blake asked her.

She looked down as she thought about it. "Uh, Admiral Hill should have copies of it, and you can trust her to be discreet. But that's only works for defence." She scribbled something onto a piece of paper. "I'll check around and see who else you will need to contact for the information."

"Thank you." He told her, taking the piece of paper with Admiral Hill's name on it.

Jay looked at him, "We could get her approval rating to skyrocket, and maintain it there. But that will probably mean more hours, as we would need to comb through everything to make sure that we don't get hit with another microloans situation." He rubbed his hand on his chin, "We would need Daisy and Matt for that to work though, and seeing as they aren't here, I assume we are keeping them in the dark."

Blake nodded, "For now, the Secretary wants to know what she is doing before bringing to many people into the fold. But I'll advise her to tell them when she's back." He told them. "Hand me a piece of paper, please?" He requested, taking his pen out of his suit pocket.

He took the notepad from Jay, "Okay," He said as he began to write. "We have: Blocking Russell Jackson's entry, Approval rating, Agendas, and Early meetings." He carefully tore the page from the notepad and handed the pad back to Jay.

Blake glanced at his watch as he folded up the piece of paper and put it in his suit pocket with his pen. "I'll present these to her when she's back. For now we need to get to work on other ways to do this."

"Sounds like a plan," Jay told him, walking towards the door.

Before Blake could remind him not to tell anyone Nadine beat him to it, "Remember Jay, this is to stay between us, the Secretary, and Mike B until further instruction."

He looked over to her from the door, "Of course."

Nadine looked over to Blake, "I'll have the other names you need for the agendas by tomorrow morning."

She followed Jay out the room, leaving Blake alone in the Secretary's Office. He ran a hair through his hair before pivoting and walking out, making sure the door closed behind him. He had work to do. They all did.

"Mike B!" Elizabeth greeted, giving her friend a brief hug.

He returned the hug, "Hey Bess!" Mike let go of her and opened the door to the room and followed her in. "Your assistant sounded angry on the phone, what is this about?" He asked, taking the chair in front of her.

Her eyebrows rose, "He did?" A reply wasn't needed. "This is about a very sensitive matter, one that only four other people know about."

He handed her a glass of whiskey, "Now you've got me interested."

She took a sip of the amber liquid before she began. "The President has been shutting me out of decisions that directly involve the State Department. They have been deliberately beginning meetings before the approved time without notifying me or my staff, and the subject of those meetings are also changed without notice." She took another sip of the whiskey, the alcohol burning her throat. "Not to mention the sexism that has been displayed recently."

Mike whisled. "That's quite a problem. How long has this been happening?"

"A couple of months. I had been hoping it would blow over, but it obviously isn't." She answered.

"This isn't good- No. It's absolute shit." He had never sugar coated it, and he wasn't going to start now. "If he's doing this, then you probably will be replaced. But on the plus side, none of my people have found any indication of anyone looking for candidates for your position." He told her.

She nodded, "Do you have any advice?"

"Start looking for another job." He told her, rolling his eyes at the look she gave him. "You could resign before he fires you, screw up his plans. "

"I'm not quitting, that would prove them right."

He sighed, "Try and put together as many deals as possible. With you at there center, make it so you are indispensable to them." Mike took a sip from his scotch, "I can put out a couple polls. One for how the public would react if they knew that the Secretary of State was being cut out of decisions. And another for how they feel about sexism in their government." He placed the napkin over his lap,"I could also leak something to one of the fake news sites and let that unfold if you want me to."

"Let's hold off on that last part." They didn't need to move too fast. That could leave them vulnerable. She drummed her fingers on the side of her chair. "How do I get to them?"

He leaned back in his chair, "Like I said, making yourself indispensable would put a damper in their plans. But other than that, there's not much you can do. Considering that your boss is the President, and anything you do could border the line of treason." He took another sip of his drink, "Though, you could do small things. Nothing big, that would create too much noise. You need to do a lot of small things, but they need to be clever things. Just big enough to send a message, but not big enough that they think you are a threat. If they see you as a threat before you are prepared to strike, things would get messy. Fast."

She poured herself a little more scotch, "What kind of small things are you talking about?"

"Little things, like skipping over Russell and Craig and directly giving the President your own point of view."

"But the President is part of the problem." She pointed out.

"Yes, but you have to handle things at different times. Start with the lower ones and work your way up. As much as you want to start with the head of the beast, doing that would have unforeseen consequence. Terrible ones at that." Mike sat his drink to the side as the waiter came with their food.

A sizzling hot stake was placed in front of him, while a salad and pasta was sat down for Bess. They waited for the waiter to walk away before picking back up the conversation.

"So, what other things should I do?" She asked him, pouring the vinaigrette on her salad.

"Make a fool out of Craig. But don't let it seem like you were trying for that. Have it seem like an accident which you are 'terribly sorry' for." You could her the air quotes in his voice. "As for Russell, he's a bit different. He doesn't have a lot of weak spots, and factor in that he has the President's favor and-" He gestured around them, "You're left with almost nothing. But, for him, he likes to keep as much of a routine as he can. If you disrupt that at unpredictable times, you'll make him agitated, leaving him open for a costly mistake."

Elizabeth swallowed her salad, "What about the President?"

"He's a bit different. He is the most powerful person on earth, and he's an old friend of yours even if you wish to forget that for now." Mike wiped his face with his napkin, "So he knows you, and he knows how you work. So you're going to need to change it up a little. The way to get to him his through the people. Now nothing extreme, because I'm guessing you're just trying to get a point across. Or are you planning to run for President this election season?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not going to run for President this season. And yes, I want to get a point across."

"I figured," He replied, drinking some of the water the waiter brought, "Now, let's eat off the buzz and then we can get to work."


	3. The First Action

_**AN: I'm calling artistic liberties on Russell, and blaming it on stress.**_

 ** _..._**

There was a soft knock on her door, quiet enough to be ignored if desired, but loud enough so that it would at least make a noise.

"Ma'am, would you like to hear the ideas we came up with while you were with Mike B?" Blake asked her, entering her office when she nodded. There was the quiet 'click' of that lock bolting. Ensuring that they could discuss it in private.

He walked up to the front of her desk, carrying several folders. "We came up with a four ideas, -well they did-, The first is to stop letting Russell barge into your office."

She rested her head on her hands which were under her chin. "I can see how that could have an impact." The Secretary sounded pleased. "What else do you have?"

"I could get my hands on the briefings before the actual meeting, that way we could ensure that you would know everything you need." He told her, "I'm going to contact Admiral Hill, and a few others tomorrow afternoon, they should be able to keep quiet about our meddling."

Elizabeth nodded, "Leave Admiral Hill to me, I think she can help us a lot more than just with agendas."

"Yes Ma'am," He slid the top folder to the bottom, "The next thing is to change your schedule so that you arrive early to the meetings -" Seeing her hold up a finger and her furrowed brow, he said. "I have already been assured that this will not appear as you giving in." She let the finger drop and he continued, "And you start with meeting without Craig being there. Even though this doesn't directly affect the President or Mr. Jackson, it will make a point. One they can't ignore."

She took the proffered folder and opened it. Elizabeth skimmed over the contents, making a note to fully read it once she was at home.

"The last thing we planned is to have your approval rating skyrocket." Blake told her, "The people's opinion should help you. We couldn't get too much into this one, as Daisy and Matt are needed to make a concrete plan."

"Let's bring them in on it then," She decided, "Let's set up a staff meeting in here later today, and a meeting with Admiral Hill tomorrow shortly after breakfast."

Blake set the rest of the files on her desk, "I'll get right on it, Ma'am."

"I'll cover everything that Mike B said during the meeting. And I'll talk to Mike about these plans when he arrives. But I don't see any problems with them."

He nodded, "When will he be arriving?"

"Shortly after my meeting with the foreign minister of Canada." The Secretary answered, not looking up from the folders on her desk, "Who knew fishing boats could be such a big deal?"

"I personally, never saw the appeal of fishing. Sitting in a rocking piece of wood on water that you can't see through?" He shuddered, "Not to mention the smell."

She laughed, "It's not all bad. Fly fishing is worse though. They come out of nowhere, and they hurt if you get hit with one."

"May I ask never to accompany you on any fishing trips?"

"With any luck I'll never to go on one."

"If that's all, Ma'am, I'll get to work." He told her, walking away when she confirmed that they were done.

He stopped when he heard her voice, "Good job, Blake."

He smiled, "Thank you."

Blake walked out of her office, leaving her door open. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

...

Blake hung the phone up, he had just got done scheduling the meeting for tomorrow morning with Admiral Ellen Hill. It wouldn't be a long meeting, as it was on the spur of the moment, but it would be long enough for the Secretary to convince her to help her. He wasn't able to give the Admiral any information, except that the Secretary was in need of assistance with a delicate matter. The Admiral had agreed to meet with her shortly after breakfast. That would give his boss enough time to settle in and get some work done before dealing with her 'extracurricular' activities.

Blake had let Mike B into Elizabeth's office only minutes ago, even though they had locked the door to the inner office, he had taken the initiative to lock the doors to the outer office. To which only he and a few others had a key to. Blake sent Jay to inform the staff that there would be a meeting in the Secretary's office later that evening. Nadine had been able to find the other people he needed to contact for the agendas, she had found them earlier than either of them had suspected. But then again, she had worked there longer then him.

His phone vibrated on his desk, causing him to jump slightly. Blake reached for the phone. It was a text from the agent stationed downstairs. It read, ' _Sir, Mr. Jackson is on his way up_.' He nodded to himself as he pocketed his phone. It was time to see if he would be able to stand Russell Jackson's anger. And if he had any say in it, he would.

Blake opened his laptop and began to type up an email, it gave him something to do to appear busy -which he was- while he waited for Russell to stride past him. He didn't have to wait long, it was only a seven floor elevator trip. He could hear the familiar rushed footsteps from where he sat, even though Russell was at the opposite end of the bull pen.

He stood as the other man drew nearer, Blake planted himself in front of the locked outer officer doors. Russell almost ran straight into him, and he would have if he hadn't looked up from his phone at the last second.

The White House Chief of Staff glared at him, "Move." He ordered, a vein on his forehead bulging.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Jackson." Blake told him, "The Secretary is in a meeting at the moment, and you do not have an appointed time nor have I recieved word for you to meet with the Secretary at any time today, besides the meeting at the White House earlier today."

"I don't need to schedule a meeting with the Secretary of State! She can spare five minutes!" Russell practically growled. "Who is she meeting with?"

Blake knew better than to inform Russell that it was the Secretary's business, he'd find out with a simple phone call anyways. "She's meeting with Mike B."

"About what?"

Blake stared at him unflinchingly, "I don't know, sir."

"Bullshit," Russell said, "You know everything about anything that involves her."

"Excuse me," Nadine interrupted, "Is there a problem?"

Russell turned to face her, "I need to speak with the Secretary. Now. And he won't let me through."

"Ah." She didn't sound very surprised, "Blake, isn't the Secretary in a meeting?"

"Yes Ma'am. She's scheduled to be in there for the next hour and a half. Not factoring in the dinner that will be brought in approximately in the next hour."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, but as you can see Secretary McCord is very busy. And this meeting is not to be interrupted, by order of the Secretary." Nadine told him, shifting the folders in her hand to the other one.

"And I'm ordering you to open them!" His voice rose towards the end, drawing the attention of the staff near by.

Her eyebrows rose, "I'm afraid you don't have that authority. You are in the Secretary of State's domain."

Blake could see his jaw clench. "Tell her-"

"Tell me what Russell?" Her voice was sharp and to the point, "Tell me why I'm interrupted in a meeting that has significant importance, by you, apparently yelling at my staff for doing their jobs?"

"We need to discuss what to do about the Russia problem." He told her, inwardly flinching at the scathing look she gave him in response.

Mike B appeared behind her, "If I'm not mistaken, that was discussed this morning. But then again, I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Bess," He groaned, rubbing his temple, "That's not fair, I don't have any control over that."

Her eyes narrowed, "Do not lie to me, Russell." She paused, "Now. I have a meeting to get back to. If you need to speak to me, you can schedule it with Blake. As for the Russia problem, you have Craig's number."

"Are you really going to make a big deal over being shut out of a few meetings?" He complained, implying that she was over-reacting.

Mike loosely grabbed her elbow, warning her about taking it too far too soon. "That's a discussion for another time. Blake can help you set up a time for us to talk."

She left the room without another word, Mike close behind. Russell looked to his right and saw Blake returning to his chair.

"She has time for a meeting tomorrow at 1:30, should I schedule you for then?" Blake asked politely, smiling with glee on the inside.

Russell bit his tongue, "Fine." He turned and walked out the way he came.

Once Russell was in the elevator Blake turned to Nadine, "Thank you for that."

She gave him a smile, "You're welcome."

As she turned away he took out his phone and sent a text, thanking the agent downstairs for the heads up.


	4. Re-Visiting Old Options

***Aight, so this isn't the best I've written, but I wanted to put something out here that way you don't think I've abandon this work. The next chapter we're gonna have a confrontation. Enjoy!***

* * *

"Entitled asshole." Was the first thing she said as she and Mike B re-entered her office.

"You are in Washington, if you haven't noticed." He snarked, "There's loads of 'em."

"Thank you so much for telling me that. I can't believe I haven't noticed." She fired back.

He snorted, "Anyways, your staff did their jobs decently."

"That almost sounds like a compliment." She sat down on the couch. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Elizabeth cleared her throat, "But really, let's get back to work. As I was saying before the interruption, Blake, Nadine and Jay came up with few ideas to get back at them."

B inclined his head, "Any good ones?"

"A few," She responded, "The first is to acquire the meeting briefs before hand-" She broke off, a hand coming up to message her temple.

"What?"

She glanced at him, "This is stupid. I feel like a teenager trying to get back at her Ex. I want to drive my point home, without causing a wedge between State and the White House."

"I know you may not want to hear it, but I wasn't joking when I suggested quitting, it would fuck them up royally. As well as give you some peace of mind. I can find you and your staff a job within a day."

Elizabeth didn't disagree, "I know, but I love this job."

"Correction," He said, "You did. You're not impacting anything majorly by sitting here and taking bullshit from the White House. Give me a couple days, I'll find you all jobs, where you can make a difference." He paused, closing his brief case, "Think it over. Let's meet again, in say a week? Let me know once you decide."

He left without another word.

She was silent for a while, mulling over what Mike had offered, she couldn't help but feel like he was right.

* * *

"Hey, Blake, could I have a word?" Elizabeth asked as she got off the phone with Henry.

Blake turned to face her, "Of course, Ma'am."

She smiled softly, "You might want to sit down."

He hesitantly sat down, "Ma'am?"

"Me and Mike B revisited an option that both, me and you agreed not to do."

He knew what she was referencing, and god if it didn't make him want to puke. She shouldn't be in this position where she had to consider quitting to make a difference. "And?" His mouth felt dry as he said it.

"I think it might be the best thing to do. I haven't made up my mind fully, but, it is an option. Mike B has said he would be able to find all of us a job, at the same place, where we could be making a difference." She paused, "That is up to each of you, of course."

His response was immediate, even with his mind on overdrive, "I'll follow you anywhere."

"I know. But you should give it some thought, I've talked to Henry about it, and he supports any decision I make." She said, "You should know that I won't quit without telling you all first, or without making sure Mike B has found you all jobs."

"I never doubted that Ma'am." He cleared his throat, "What about the staff meeting tonight?"

"I'm going to tell them what I just told you. That way you are all prepared."

* * *

Several hours later, she crawled into her warm bed, tired, but unable to fall asleep. Her staff wasn't fond of the idea of her quitting, or of the idea of losing their jobs, but they had understood why she was considering.

They had pleaded at first, but ultimately agreed, even if they disliked it.

"Babe?" Was the sleepily mumbled word that drew her from her thoughts.

"Hmh?"

"Go to sleep." Henry mumbled, wrapping an arm over her waist and bring her close.

In the comfort of her husband's arms she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 ***I couldn't help but feel that what Bess was doing was like really petty, and kinda dumb, so I went a different route where the bitterness is gonna fester. Hope you guys liked it!***


End file.
